NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i have invented when i'm bored or i had nothing to do), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (we have similar personalities, but he is more extreme, while i'm more quiet in general) So, in a certain way, it basically the living personification of my own Id Backstory There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an Avatar of the creator itself, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and so on, but the true tend to be much more simple. Originally a 18 old years human male named Carlo Terranova, he was a normal guy that live in Italy, in a small town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastical too, until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he was coming to his home (after a long and stressful day of work), when crossing a solitary road he found a strange object, that can be descrived as a some kind of luminous sphere in the ground (that he had named The Core, due of it's characteristics). Out of curiosity, he decide to touch it and see what was it, but when he tried to do that the object simply disappear in front of him, after this event Carlo decide to return to his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his tiredness. But he couldn't know how much was wrong in that moment. Over the next several days, he start to feel pain in every part of his body (like he was be tear apart by unknow forces) and lose far more calorie and water than the normal, all of them while he start to be always exhaust no matter what (not even sleep for longer period of times is enough). Also he start to suffer hallucinations, that where incomprehensible to him. The situation had became so bad, that he was been hospitalized in intensive care for a month, for how his body was reach at his extreme limits, but then the pain had stopped without explanation, not even the doctors knew what to think and they simply send Carlo to home. But knew that something happens, that something had change inside him. And just like Carlo had thought, after just a weekend, he start to feel and see a gradual change of his body and mind (like when he accidentaly broke a door handle or when he senses the presence of a butterfly from a few meters of distance) and the process became faster and faster, until he even start developer actual supernatural capacities/abities (like energy/matter manipulation, telekinesis and much more). While the initial reaction of Carlo was to freak out and panicking, he then became curious for this new found powers and excited about them, as he had then spend entire months in test them in a isolated place (to make sure that nobody would knew about this). After thinking for a long period of time and with this new found need of unleash his powers as much he can (as what he is could potentially be able to do), Carlo decided to became a vigilante, as a way to utilize his powers in a "productive" way for society (but the truth is that he only want an excuse to utilize his powers as much as possible). And for prevent any possible problem in the case he would be exposed, he decide to chance his human form, into the appearance, that will be more recognized, for the rest of his life and give himself a new nickname for his new alter ego, NUMEN. For the next 4 years, NUMEN would deal with any kind of guys, for small criminals to criminal organizations and even go again the interest of entire nations, while expanding his area of infuence (from Italy up to the World) and at the same time try to remain as a urban legend in the eyes of the public. To be added Name: NUMEN/Carlo Terranova, Lord of Power, The Absolute Gender: Genderless, but initially was Male Classification: Meta Entity, but initially was Human Age: 38 years old, his true life expectancy is Unknown Theoretically, NUMEN's life span could most likely surpass the age of the current universe and even live longer than most celestial bodies, which means that he could probably live for trillions of years at least (even through NUMEN had point out that is unlikely that he would live forever) Alignment: True Neutral Appearance: To be added Personality: To be added Likes: Who give the due respect to others, who is educated, bring out the hidden potential of others (with training and etc), challenge/fight those who NUMEN recognize as worthy opponents (in particular the ones that are enough strong to allow him to utilize more of his actual power, since the Limiter doesn't allow it normally and it always restrict him any part of himself, acting like a straitjacket) Dislikes: Who disrespect dead people, who don't give the necessary respect to others, who slander people that he like/respect/love, hypocrisy, unnecessary cruelty, waking up early, extremists of any kind (in particular SJWs, NUMEN really hate those people), crowded places Weight: Unknow, it can vary (NUMEN can chance his weight on his will) Height: 8'5'' feet normally, it can vary (NUMEN can chance his height on his will) Hobbies: Do activities of daily living (cleaning, shopping and etc), enjoy himself with many different types of artistic/entertainment media (books, comics, movies, tv series, videogames, internet and more), go visit his favorite places/people, relax/snore in the afternoon (Donald Duck style), cooking his favourite food, debating (from silly to serious arguments) Values: Family, friendship, power, respect, coherence and common sense Status: Alive Affiliation: Helli Tomlinson, Grigor the Second, Arkantos, Bendy the Demon, Lythalia, The Lĕgĭo (his private army), Chelovestva (a faction led by Grigor II, that had massively grew up in power and influence in just a few years, enough for become a new Superpower), many factions (from small nations to multi-universal size empires, but also many organizations such as guilds, corporations and etc) and several powerful entities (from local superpowered characters to abstracts begins) ''in the Local Multiverse '''Normal Theme:' Crypt & Graveyard - Medievil Audiomachine - Kill 'Em All Fight Theme: Polemos - Killer Instinct 2013 Iron Golem - Dark Souls Medieval Madness - CB The Wrath Of Cortex QUOTES: - "'''Tell me, do you understand the very meaning of power? Because if you don't, then let me show it with a demonstration."' - '"Life is neither black or white, and not even grey. It's colorless, as was always. But you can still choose the color of '''your life, if you want."' - '"'''I have never pretend to be evil or good, right or wrong, the hero or the villain. I have only pretend to be myself and nothing else, either you like it or not."' - '"There was never been such thing as absolute. Everything and everyone are simply relative."' - '"Just because i'm kind to you, it doesn't mean that i'm your friend. My friendship is something that you must earn it, is not something that i give to anyone you meet."' - '"If i must choose between be feared or beloved, i would rather to be feared. At least fear is a much more honest emotion, compare with love."' Powers & Stats 'Tier:''' Varies. 6-B as his baseline, 2-A as his true power | Varies. High 2-A to High 1-C Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Detection, Intuitive Aptitude, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Telepathy, Self-Sustenance, Transmutation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Absorption, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Force Manipulation (Capable to control, manipulate and shape all existing forces that make up the flow and nature of reality, expect for Ethereal Manipulation. It principally include Emotion Manipulation, Psionic Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Thought Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Ambition Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Environmental Manipulation, Science Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Death-Force Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Mana Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation, Supernatural Manipulation, Existential Plane Manipulation, Divine Force Manipulation, Demonic Force Manipulation, Dragonic Force Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Causality Manipulation and Concept Manipulation), Destruction, Creation, Reality Warping | All the previous powers/abilities to a greater extent | All the previous powers/abilities to an even greater extent, Ethereal Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies. Country level+ as his baseline (Can casually spawn city and mountain busting attacks at rapid succession. Able to generate 1000 times the amount of energy Earth receives from the Sun per minute. Can cause earthquakes of magnitude 10 with single steps. Created a massive hurricane by getting angry), Multiverse level+ '''as his true power (Damaged and destroyed several Sections of the Local Multiverse, which are made by hundreds of trillions of universes, during a serious fight. Consistently show to be on par with other Multiversal begins. Capable of destroy/create entire universes even with a fraction of his full power. At his max peak he was able to easily overcharge a device capable to maintain infinite amount of timelines of a specific universe) | '''Varies. High Multiverse level+ to High Complex Multiverse level (Capable to transcend to higher dimensional spaces, up to the 11th dimension, while under the Ethereal Status. Able to fight higher dimensional begins in this status) Durability: Varies. Country level+ as his baseline (Strongest nukes are incapable to even scratch him. Tank the eruption of a supervolcano comparable with the one of La Garita. Survived an asteroid impact comparable with the largest one of the Comet Shoemaker-Levy 9), Multiverse level+ '''as his true power (Took several shots of a Superweapon design to kill Multiversal begins with only moderate damage. Capable to tank attacks from other Multiversal begins. Withstand a complete destruction of an entire reality) | '''Varies. High Multiverse level+ to High Complex Multiverse level Combat Speed: Varies. Sub-Relativistic as his baseline (Capable to outspeed lightning bolts. His attacks can moves at fast as lightning. Able to move fast enough to escape the gravitational force of the Sun. Capable of react to microsecond events. Reacted and dodged a beam of light from 40 meters away), Infinite '''as his true power (Able to instantly outspeed the fastest spacecraft in the Local Multiverse, designed to travel hundreds of quadrillions of light years in a millisecond. Can perceive and see the entire life of a top quark like it was happening in days. His attacks can travel across the entire Local Multiverse. At his max peak his casual speed it's indistinguishable from instant teleportation) | 'Immeasurable '(Capable to keep up higher dimensional begins) '''Reaction Time: Varies. Sub-Relativistic '''as his baseline, Infinite as his true power | '''Immeasurable Travel Speed: Varies. Sub-Relativistic as his baseline (Was able to travel from Italy to Japan in a minute), Infinite '''as his true power (Can travel across the entire know Local Multiverse and beyond) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies. Country Class+ at his baseline, Multiversal+ as his true power |''' Varies. '''High Multiversal+ to High Complex Multiversal Lifting Strength: Varies. Class Z '''as his baseline (Had moved a large island for dozens of kilometers in a minute), '''Immeasurable '''as his true power (Easily capable to physically move hundreds of thousands of space-time continuums with ease) | Immeasurable''' Range:' Varies'.' Hundreds of Kilometers' as his baseline (His attacks are wide enough to englobe metropolis and landscapes), Multiversal+ '''as his true power (His powers can affect a good chunk of a multiverse. At his peak he is capable to teleport to any place in the Local Multiverse) | '''Varies.' High Multiversal+ '''to' High Complex Multiversal (He can extend his range/senses up to the 11-dimension) '''Senses:' Varies'.' Hundreds of Kilometers' as his baseline (His senses can extend for hundreds of kilometers), Multiversal+ '''as his true power (He can perceive every event that happens in the Local Multiverse) | '''Varies.' High Multiversal+ '''to' High Complex Multiversal''' Stamina: Varies. Superhuman+ '''as his baseline (Can survive without eating, drinking, sleeping and breathing for days. Can keep fighting for an entire week without pause), '''Virtually Limitless '''as his true power (Can survive for millennials with nothing more than sheer will, potentially capable to fight a battle that could last beyond the heat death of the universe) | '''Limitless (Above the concepts of fatigue or pain) Endurance: Varies. Superhuman+ as his baseline (Able to still fight even when internal organs where heavy damaged. His bones broken and had entire pieces of flesh tear a part from his body), Virtually Limitless '''as his true power (Can remain alive even when his body is obliterated. He can take far worse punishments than previously, many of which would instant kill a normal human. Can keep living as long as his consciousness remain intact) | '''Limitless His rigenerative ability make him very hard to be killed in conventional ways (even though there is a limit to how many times he can regenerate, too many times and he wouldn't be unable to completely heal) Intelligence: Varies. Very High'' as his baseline (Smart and capable. Show to be very adaptable to most situations. Can process thousands terabytes of information without difficulty. Had outsmarted many old and wise begins), '''Supergenius+' as his true power (His intelligence reach levels beyond any standard human. Can instant understand advance and complex technologies of type IV civilization. Able to create very advance objects/weapons. At his peak he is capable to comprehend concepts that would be impossible for nomral human to understand) | Nigh-Omniscient (Can reach a superior level of enlightenment, allowing him to know nearly everything within the multiverse) Formidable strategist and tactician, vastly expert in many forms of fighting styles (thought he had never master or specialized in any of them) with more than a decade of combat experience, capable to quickly memorize attacks/techniques/fighting styles that he had faced (even able of replicate them with enough time), excellent judge of character and good in reading others's body languages (which allow him to predict and anticipate the actions of other people) Quite knowledgeable in many fields, in particular in the intellectual fields, with also a vast knowledge of the Local Multiverse which include many existing civilizations, factions and begins that are part of that multiverse Well-known expert about superpowers (he know any possible type of existing imaginable abilities and capacities), which is accompanied with a great knowledge of many supernatural phenomenas, events and the Absolute Forces in the Local Multiverse and beyond Standard Equipment:' '''None in particular '''Weaknesses':' None Notable', however he is not invincible or complete immune to any kind of attack/hax (even if he can still use his powers to make him resistent to hax), furthermore he cannot use all his powers/abilities at the same time, but only a limited set of them (that he can change during a fight) His hax is depend by the level of power of the opponent, as NUMEN's powers cannot affect beings stronger than him, while beings with similar level of power would have some degrees of resistance. Also characters with superior fight experience, greater combat skills or with preparation time have show to had greater possibilities to defeat NUMEN. But no matter it's the situation, the best way to kill him is by simply weakening him, until he cannot sustain the damage suffered or he would be too weak to resist again other abilities/techniques The Limiter, is a special mechanism of The Core that inhibit NUMEN from using his full power and allow him to just use a fraction of it, because of this reason normally he cannot use his powers/abilities at his full extend, only limited to a certain level of power referred as baseline. This can change only when NUMEN start to fight someone with stats that exceed his predispose owns and/or when an imminent threat would be too much for him with his baseline of power, in that case the parameters of the Limiter would be alter to allow NUMEN to increase his power to a level either comparable with the opponent (and in the case the stats of the opponent are not balanced, NUMEN's stats would be modify to similar condition, so that they would be more or less balanced as well) or one that would allow him to survive in that specific situation (while it wouldn't make him immune to the effects of the threat) The purpose of this block it currently unknown, although NUMEN had hypothesize that the reason of its existeince is to prevents the user of The Core to utilize and abuse his true power as much as it pleases and everytime it want, as someone with this scale of power can be very dangerous and couldn't be able to control himself (as normally begins like humans were never been predisposed to handle so much power) While the Ethereal Status had the side effect to consume his own essence and if he remains in that status for too much long, there would be a big risk to be erased from the existence. And when NUMEN decide to deactivate his status, he would need to repeat one of the two possible methods again for reactivate his power up But even that, NUMEN would never be all-powerful, he would never going to win if he fight someone above him league (unless if he had the possibility of using power ups). Also if off guard he would be more vulnerable again other attacks/hax, especially when The Core himself doesn't acknowledge the imminent threat in time (at example if a continent busting bomb is capable to hide his presence to The Core, NUMEN wouldn't be able to survive the explosion, as his standard level of power would be below the bomb). And while this things could not be enough to kill him, it would for sure weaken him Key: Standard | Ethereal Status Notable Attacks & Techniques Ethereal Status - A power up that permit to ascending intro a higher level of existence, sometime even for multiple times, NUMEN can activate this Status by overclock The Core or by absorb other Ether and both methods would requid a certain period of time to be completed. In the first case, because NUMEN need time for overclock himself, while in the second case is for metabolize the energy intro his body (and both methods would make NUMEN vulnerable to surprise attacks). This new form not only unlock the capacity to manipulate/control Ether itself (the essence for everything), as NUMEN normally cannot do, but also the possibility to trascend to higher level of existence Mind Switch (Thought based) - The ability to modify the personality of the user, for a limited amount of time and/or again a specific opponent, at examples NUMEN can use this to make himself more feral (like a wild animal, so he would be more unpredictable) or more brutal (making him more bloodlust again his opponents) in combat. It can be also used to influence other people's thoughts (similar to the Mind Trick of Star Wars), thought it cannot affect characters that are too stronger Potential Sense (Detection based) - The ability of sense the latent potential and the possible powers/hax that a particular character had the possibility of unlock (via training, particular conditions and more), normally NUMEN tend to use this ability to scan those who manage to impress him, but it also can help to sense if someone is try to hide his/her own power, thought he cannot measure their exactly level of power Gauss Strike (Elettromagnetic based) - By infusing his body with high amount of electromagnetic energy, NUMEN can use the magnetic induction, generate by his own elettromagnetic energies, for increase his own acceleration capacity and strike with a higher force (acting similar to a bullet fired from a Gauss Rifle). Also NUMEN can apply this ability to other objects and use them like projectiles and more (at example he can throws objects and used them like a means of transport, similar to Tao Pai Pai from Dragon Ball with his pillar) Kugelblitz (Space-Time based) - One of his best attack. By focusing his space-time energies to a single point (or in one of his physical strikes) in the space-time continuum, he can warp it so much to an event horizon (aka a singularity), which for the unfortunate victim can generate a tons of internal damage or (if the opponent is enough weak or it's weakened enough) even make him collapse to himself and dismembered by the extreme forces within the event horizon Dragon's Gasp (Dragonic based) - One of his favourite attack (and also his most famous signature attack). By using his dragonic power, NUMEN is able to projecting a immense blast of dragonic flames from his mouth, said flames can either be a single or a continuous beam (or multiple blasts fired at high speed), with a range that can vary between a few meters to be able to cover planets. He can also alterate his attack by condensing his flames to turn it intro a more concussive type of beam, when normally his flames tend to act more a highly explosive/flammable substance (like napalm) Eternal Realm (Dimensional based) - This ability allows NUMEN to create a pocket dimension where he has absolute control over it's aspects (from alterate the environment to warp the laws of physics), where NUMEN is free to leave or enter it as he please. The only down side is that it had a precise time limit, which when passed the pocket dimension would disappear, it can be extended but longer the pocket dimension's time limit is, more energy would be required to be created. Also characters with enough raw power or particular abilities could be able to break through the pocket dimension. Still it can be usefull to temporarily BFR the opponents The Shredder (Astral based) - A very complex technique. By projecting part of his body (usually the arms) intro the Astral Plane, NUMEN can directly interact with the objects/forms that exist in that specific plane of existence, such as spirits/souls, dreams and consciousness. And when if used correctly in combat, it can be deadly (as the types of damage that NUMEN could inflict are far different from standard physical wounds, so that they cannot be recovered in normal ways and not even without regeneration) Primal Mimicry (Shapeshift based) - Depend by the situation and by his personal choice. NUMEN had the ability of alter his physical body (to be more precise his internal part) for ressembler the traits of the living begins that NUMEN had a discrete knowledge (more or less like Vixen from DC Comics). This technique can became even more efficient is it's used with the Mind Switch, which would make him act like a real animal, making him much more unpredictable, as he would use his instincts in combat Gamma Ray '''(Cosmic based) - By using his cosmic powers, NUMEN generate a miniaturized star between his hands, which then he instantly collapse it intro hismelf for create a devastating gamma ray bust (similar to Don Slime from Toriko, with the difference that the force is not dispersed in a a omnidirectional explosion, but is insteaf focus intro a beam). At difference of the Dragon's Gasp, while it lack of the same destruction capacities of the latter, it's compensated with a far greater range and precision (if the Dragon's Gasp is the Kamehameha, the Gamma Ray is the Dodon Ray), acting like a sniper rifle '''Psy-Wave (Psionic based) - By performing this technique, NUMEN can concentrate a great amount of psychic energies, intro a omnidireactional explosion (that's looks like a electrical bolt), which can generate both physical and mental damages to everyone between the range of the attack (which can depend by NUMEN himself). And just like the Eternal Realm, more bigger it's the range, less powerful would be the ability, also this tend to affect discriminate, so this attack could hurt even friends and allies Arcane Denial '''(Esoteric based) - By surround himself in an Aura made by pure esoteric energy, NUMEN can create a barrier with the ability to nullify a specific type of attack/effect at his choice, at example he could create an Aura that nullify any possible Time based attacks/hax in combat. The only limitations of this technique is that the barrier can only nullify a single type of power (he cannot create a barrier able to deny multiple type of powers), for chance the type of nullification he need to delete the previous one (he cannot had two barriers at the same time) and that attack/hax enough strong can still bypass the defense '''Gravi-Shock (Gravity based) - By generate an immense gravitional force in particular regions of his body (his hands, his feets or even his tail), NUMEN can create extreme powerful gravitational waves by pounding part of his body together, by directly pounding to the opponent or by pounding the environment (similar to the quakes of Whitebeard from One Piece), this for mimicry cosmic events like the collision between two massive objects. Furthermore he can direct most of the force in a smaller area, so it can increase the potency of the attack himself while decrease the possible accidental damage that he could generate Mankind's Recall (Potential based) - This ability allows NUMEN to assimilate and utilize the potential of the humans around him to increase his overall power to higher levels, this can be usefull when NUMEN don't have the possibility of use his Ethereal Status or if isn't enough, the only limitations is that can only work with humans (so he cannot use potential of non humans) and the power up is not permanent. As the potential must return to their true owners and it requid a lot of physical/mental strength to keep it within himself, other than this there is the fact that if he accumulate too much potential and too much quickly could start to damage both body and mind, as then body would start to increasing in mass to nearly make him collapse to himself (like the Super Saiyan Third Grade of Dragon Ball) while he would start to become mentally unstable, this would keep going until either NUMEN's body would collapse to himself or his he would became mentally broken for the excess of potential Alzheimer's Effect (Knowledge based) - The technique had the capacity of lock a certain amount of information/skills/knowledge of the target in question, which tend to include combat styles, power control and also other techniques. This can be very effective against characters with far superior natural fighting skills than NUMEN, also it could make impossibility to the opponent of using a certain type of attack (at example, a magician would be unable to perform a magic, as the knowledge of the latter would be not available in that moment). The downside is that opponents with similar level of power would be either immune or the Alzheimer's Effect isn't gonna going to work at 100%, also the ability cannot last forever as it requid energy for be maintained Oblivion (Void based) - By performing this technique, it allow NUMEN to unleash voids made by nothingness capable to consumes everything that they touch, at the same time they would seek out objects/enemies and draw them in like a vortex (similar to the Scourge of Erinys of God of War). The limits of this ability is that they cannot last for very wrong, that they had a limited range and that characters enough strong can still overpowered those voids Mystic Arts (Magic based) - By bending the properties and laws of Magic himself, it give to NUMEN the capacity to specialize and masterize a specific type of magic in combat (from Necromancy, to Mysticism, to Shamanism, to Voodoo, to Alchemy and to many other), make him able to utilize particular type of spells and rituals that normally he wouldn't be able to do it, due for lack of the necessary knowledge or/and experience. The downside of this ability is that he can only use a single form of magic each time he use this techniques Synchronizer (Time based) - Specifically created to a particular type of characters, this ability allow NUMEN to force the opponent to remain in the current temporal point, which prevents the opponent from physically moving beyond linear time, aka this technique deny immeasurable speed to the opponent. The true downside is that this ability only prevent someone from physically moving thought time, it doesn't permit NUMEN from also becoming immeasurable himself or it doesn't deny other time based powers Other Notable Feats/Statements: - Stated to be able to easily wipe out all forms of life on Earth in a few days, even with his Limiter in action - Feared by beings technically more powerful than him due of his strength and his character, make them always prefer not provoke him if not necessary - Forced two Superpowers intro an armistice over a territory in a matter of days - Faced all kinds of superpowered beings in his entire career as NUMEN. Anything from deities, demons, cosmic entities, extra-dimensional entities, metahumans, robots, aliens, magical entities, psychic entities, eldritch abominations and much more - Created his own personal army, The Lĕgĭo - Fight and defeat the primordial dragon Avantador, one of the most ancient dragons in the Local Multiverse - Creator of the Know-Negator, a serum made by special bio-nanomachines capable to remove the experiences (only leaving the ones that a standard human would had lived) and reduce any sort of skills to average human level. It was created to deal again characters that don't have any superpowers, but that they are dangerous for their intelligence and vast knowledge (someone like Lex Luthor). The only way to neutralize it is to take an apposite vaccine for eliminate the serum - Became a prominent figure in the Local Multiverse, both feared and respected by many - Stated that if NUMEN would be able to refine the Mankind's Recall and nullify its natural limitations, by not only allows him to assimilate the potential of non-human begins but also take it permanently (without the side effects of maintain such amount of potential), he would be no end of how much powerful he would had become. For this reasons the Mankind's Recall could be considered potentially the most dangerous ability of NUMEN Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Force of Nature Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Living Anomalies Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:True Neutral Category:Brawlers Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Ethereal Users Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1